Aquamarine
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: Edward grows up believing he is a normal boy with a secret love for everything aquatic. Little does he know that is exactly why he had to be protected in the first place. Parental!Roy/Ed
1. Prologue

Yet another of my semi-dusty stories. Hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes that may have somehow gotten past both myself and my Beta. Please read through and tell me what you think. The more a story is liked/reviewed/faved/etc. the more often I'll be updating it. By the second, maybe third chapter of each of these new stories I'll be putting up a Poll to see which one of these is in most demand of updates and therefore attention. However, the Poll's sole purpose will be to help tip the scale. I won't be using those results only, I'll be adding them to the reviews/faves/yadda yadda. XD

Well, enough of me prattling on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Like Ed is tall, I own FMA. Since we all know Ed is anything but tall (narrowly misses random flying objects), I regrettably don't own FMA. Like any other fan I wish I did. Poo...

_**~Aquamarine~**_

_**Prologue**_

"If you come with us now you won't get hurt!" a man shouted as he and the other three men ran after a petite figure. The woman several yards in front of them glanced over her shoulder, one light blue orb peering past her darker hood. Stormy winds whipped past them, making her instinctively pull her coat closer, not for herself but for her precious cargo braced carefully against her heaving chest.

"Never! You fiends will only use us!" came the yelled response, followed by a particularly strong, misty wind. It seemed to bypass the black-clad men's target and hit them full force instead, slowing them down somewhat. Gaining some distance, she took advantage of the distraction and raced around a corner, hiding in the shadows. For a few minutes she anxiously held her breath, watching, waiting for them to pass.

_'Finally!'_ she thought as the men whizzed past in multiple blurs. Slowly, and as quietly as possible, she released her breath in a sigh of relief. They were gone for now, but neither she nor the little one in her arms was safe just yet.

Swiftly she traveled through the town, occasionally glancing up at the dark clouds gathered in the sky above the small town. It was a miracle to find such a lovely place, but these mysterious people had somehow found her. After a few months of solitude the chase was on once again.

Sea-foam bangs fell continuously in and out of her young face, shifting with each fluid step she took as she looked around. Lights were off and windows were closed to protect the interior from the oncoming storm. No one was awake this time of night. But—but there _had_ to be someone here who could help!

Seeing as none of the houses seemed any more welcoming than the next, she gathered herself and approached the closest residency. Glancing around briefly for the thugs she was beginning to find quite the nuisance, a rush of calm flowed through her as she pulled out her free hand and knocked on the door.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Several knocks in rapid succession on the front door awoke the house's single occupant. A pair of exhausted, ebony eyes blinked open as the harsh sounds finally registered. He looked at the clock hanging on the opposite wall and wondered as he stood up who could possibly be at the door at such an ungodly hour.

Stretching, the man languidly made his way to the foyer. He fumbled for a coat on the coat rack and slipped it on before opening the door. The annoyed look on his face almost immediately melted into one of concern as he laid eyes on a young woman panting heavily with something in her arms.

"Please, sir. Help him," the woman pleaded.

_'Him?'_ he thought in confusion as she pulled out the lump from beneath her thick coat. A sleeping baby boy wrapped up in a silver-lined baby-blue blanket lay cradled in her arms.

"I-it doesn't matter if you can't take care of h-him yourself, but if you can find someone who can, then—" Frustrated shouts echoed from a few streets over. The woman gasped, body tensing as she whipped her head around nervously.

When the voices died down again, she let out a shaky sigh and turned back to the one standing in the doorway, eying her not with suspicion but curiosity.

"_Please_. I need you to help my son," she pleaded again, her voice so soft and filled with despair. He could hear how much she didn't want to give up her child. However, he still didn't understand why. And even more so, why _him_?

"Ma'am. I'm not really...qualified to rais—"

"_Sir_." The man groaned and ran a hand through his short black strands of hair, rubbing his eyes as he tried to comprehend the situation at hand. He stood up tall and placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm afraid I can't take your child." Reluctantly he stepped out of his house a few feet, cursing himself for not at least putting on any slippers. The ground was pretty damn cold. With a storm nearly overhead he wasn't all that surprised. After looking around for a moment, he turned back to the woman and heaved a tired sigh.

"Ma'am, if you're in any danger, you need to tell me so I can help." He eyed her carefully. She kept her eyes hidden behind her hood, her child close and warm beneath the blanket.

Silence filled the air between them. The man shook his head and loosely put his arm around her shoulder, intending to lead her inside. If not for her sake, then for the sake of his frozen feet. As they approached the door she suddenly stopped and pulled away, turning so she was facing him.

"You don't even know me and yet you invite me into your house," she said slowly, as if testing the words.

He paused as he thought about it and finally replied with a shrug, "It's not my house. Wouldn't matter if you vandalized it." _'State'll have to pay for it,' _he thought with a mental grin. Pushing that aside, though, he couldn't help but feel there was something very wrong with this situation.

What was a young woman, a _mother_ no less, doing out in the cold at this time of night? From the looks of things she had been running. He frowned. But from what? His dark eyes narrowed. Or maybe from who?

"Sir," she said after a deep breath. "No matter what you do you will not be able to keep me safe. They know what I look like. They know who I am. To the ends of the earth they will hunt me and my people down and use us for their own personal gain." Her almost unnaturally blue eyes shimmered with emotion. "But they do not know anything about my son other than the fact he exists. If I could just..."

The man thought about the unspoken words and nodded. If he were handed over to someone, growing up where they wouldn't think to look for him then maybe he would at least be safe. Clearing his throat, he said, "I may know a few people who wouldn't mind raising a child."

Her eyes lit up but her breath caught in her throat when loud, urgent footsteps on the far side of a house to his left met their ears. There was no more time left.

The cloaked stranger carefully thrust her baby into his arms and whispered a few words into his ear before running off in the opposite direction. He blinked in surprise. That was certainly unexpected. Instinct told him to go after her, but the new weight in his arms and heart made him hesitate. She was out of sight before he could get himself to move.

Slowly his gaze fell to the child cuddling closer to his chest. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation. There was a kid. In his arms. Holy hell. He wasn't cut out for handling kids. Never was. And now here he was being held responsible for a life so young.

Shadows fluttered across his vision, seen by only himself as he was caught in a string of memories still too fresh to be without the strain of emotional toll. _Flames, red eyes, death..._

The man blinked back to reality, becoming alert to his surroundings. Whomever those footsteps belonged to, they were after both that woman and this child. As much as he wanted, _needed_, to go after her and make sure she was going to be alright, he didn't have the energy to ensure both their safety. He sighed. The least he could do was call it in to the local authorities.

Making sure that no one was looking, namely the cause of the woman's distress, he closed the door with a bare foot and plopped onto the couch he had woken up on just minutes before.

_'Please take care of my little Edward.'_ Her words rang through his mind and he couldn't help but smile at whom he now knew as Edward.

"Well, little guy." He chuckled at the small fist that lifted and came down abruptly from beneath the blanket. Already the beginnings of temper tantrums. Just about everything he knew did not include taking care of a baby. A frown pulled down the corners of his lips as he watched the baby sleep peacefully.

Without a care in the world.

As if he hadn't just been handed off to a random stranger in the middle of the night for because they were in danger.

He phoned in a report to the local police. For reasons unknown even to himself he left out the bit about having her child. It didn't make sense, but some annoyingly persistent voice kept poking him in the spleen, trying to convince him to keep the kid. Raise him as his own. He tried resisting the strangely tempting idea but it only served to strengthen his need to save the same innocence of a child that he had been stripped of in a brutal war.

"Guess I'll be taking care of you from now on," Roy Mustang murmured as he slid down until he was lying down so Edward was comfortably lying on his chest. Finally his eyelids drooped, and with a tired sigh, he felt the lulling pull of sleep.

_'I'll call Maes in the morning.'_ And as an afterthought before he succumbed completely to the encroaching darkness, _'I hope that woman's okay...'_

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

In the shadows of the night, below the crying sky, gunshots rang out followed by a scream and finally a sickening thud softened by the surrounding lush grass. The sky mourned for her and spilled tears of joy as her son rested safely out of the murderers' hands.

* * *

Please be kind and review! Tell me what you think and if you think there is anything that might need to be changed for a reason you'll be required to supply lest (did I use that right? O.o) I ignore the message. (smiles)


	2. Chapter 1

Here's chapter 1 of Aquamarine. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Like Ed is tall, I own FMA. Since we all know the former is untrue, that makes the later untrue as well. Hahahaha-...ow...(grins back at a scowling Ed)

* * *

_**~Aquamarine~**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The broken rays of the sun filtered through the thin cracks between the boards over the windows. With a steady progress they crept across the room until they rested upon Roy's eyelids. He turned his head away, burrowing the side of his face into the rather small but plush pillow. A groan escaped his slightly parted lips as a small weight on his chest prevented him from turning completely away from the intruding light.

After using what he thought was too much energy for its being morning, he gave up and instead resorted to gently pulling his hand from beneath the blanket and—

Wait a minute.

When did he grab the folded blanket from the closet? Last night he had forgotten to grab one, so how—? And then it hit him like a crumbling brick wall. In a rush of clay and mortar, the events of the previous night came back to him.

Dark orbs snapped open and the sight of blue and a tinge of tan and gold slowly came into focus to reveal sleeping soundly on his unmoving chest the baby he had been handed by some lady. Eventually he needed air and released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

The small bundle twitched slightly at the difference in motion but quickly got accustomed to it and became motionless save for its infant breaths. Roy used his now free hand to run it through his hair, one of the few and rarely used signs of indecisiveness.

In this case it was many things. Such as, how he was going to take care of a baby? He barely even took care of _himself_ properly. How the hell was he going to pull this off and make a decent job of it? Another was the supplies. He knew squat about what babies needed. Never in his life had he thought seriously about being a father, and now suddenly...he was.

During his vacation, no less.

"What an interesting vacation this turned out to be," Roy murmured, careful not to wake the baby. He contemplated reaching for the phone but thought better of it. Sure, it was just over the armrest on the table beside the couch, but he just didn't want to.

Innocent golden orbs stared up at him as if regarding the stranger in a relaxed ease. Sensing nothing dangerous, the child squirmed a little until his hands were free of their cotton prison. Something white fell from the confines of the cloth and onto the floor. With much effort—still too much without coffee, in Roy's opinion, but overridden by heightened curiosity—he clenched the folded parchment between his fore- and middle-fingers, using both hands to open it.

_With all of my heart I thank you for keeping my son safe. If I had not needed to take him to a safer place then I would have raised him myself, but I'm afraid that was not a choice. I have enclosed all information of my son so he may live a normal life, away from the dangers our kind has somehow found._

_Thank you._

It wasn't signed, but the smooth, almost watery blue ink it was written in and the beautiful curves of the words caught him off guard for a moment.

Glancing at the child still staring at him, blinking his big, owly eyes every once in a while, Roy couldn't help but ask softly with a tinge of playfulness, "What're you lookin' at?"

A toothless smile broke out on Edward's baby features and it seemed to be contagious because Roy couldn't help but smile back. Edward put the tips of one set of fingers in his mouth and giggled cutely, his mini antennae-like hairs bobbing as he bounced his head. The other hand reached out towards Roy's head and though it was hard to tell, Roy swore the kid had understood the question somehow.

He was, in a vague sense of the word, _pointing_ at him!

The look on his face, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, was priceless, even to a young child. Edward started laughing that adorable, innocent little baby laugh Roy had only heard days before he left Central for his vacation. He had made a stop at Maes' house on the man's assiduous begging to come see his baby girl that was "the cutest baby girl in the whole wide world," as so stated by the man himself.

Roy groaned at the memory. It had been ...unpleasant when pictures of his girlfriend, now wife, were thrown at him every time the new husband was around. Now it was just hell, with all of the Elysia pictures in his face every five seconds if he wasn't careful enough to dodge the man in his spazzing moods or random calls from the Investigative Department. Twice now he'd had to replace the phone in his office from throwing down the receiver onto the base in irritation.

A vague thought flittered across his mind as Edward managed to grab a lock of his semi-short hair. _'Am I going to be like Maes?'_ He shivered at the thought. _'Hell no!'_

At that moment Edward decided to regain the man's attention by pulling on the captive lock of hair. Roy hissed at the stinging sensation prickling at a small spot on his skull. Gingerly he removed the small, chubby fingers and gave the baby a stern but soft look he hadn't thought he was capable of showing before.

"No pulling, Edward. That hurts." A glint of recognition splashed across the little one's face before it split into a yawn. He laid his golden head down and quickly fell asleep again. The fingers that had been in his mouth slowly slid out and for some reason Roy didn't mind the tiny bit of slobber now on his shirt.

He had always prided himself in his looks, including keeping everything clean, earning himself a reputation of being a neat freak among his friends. Even the slightest bit of dirt or grease or pen ink that fell upon his clothes was immediately taken care of, a ton of paperwork to finish or not.

Now, however, it had suddenly taken a backseat in his life and for reasons he couldn't comprehend, he couldn't care less. Besides, this shirt was due for a wash anyway.

For what had to have been a hour, Roy stayed there on the couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling with nothing else to do but think. Of what? That was obvious. What wasn't obvious was his future. If he decided to keep Edward, it would change his entire life. His goal was to climb to the top, but how would he be able to when he had some random person's baby to raise and take care of? If he explained, and perhaps bribed a little, he was sure his staff wouldn't mind helping a little, but...

Roy sighed. There were just too many variables, uncertainties, downsides that he didn't really know what to do. Maybe he should risk moving and reach for the phone.

Roy stretched a hand up and over the armrest, arching his back and digging his heels into the cushion as he tapped the table in blind search for the phone. With his fingertips he located the base and grinned triumphantly as he raised his hand higher to reach for the phone...only to find it wasn't there.

Eyebrows dipped low, Roy growled as he lay back down, glaring at the ceiling. The phone wasn't on the base, and Roy remembered why now. Last night Hughes had called him and after work matters had been wrapped up, he had started squealing about his adorable daughter and wonderful wife like some schoolgirl talking about a cute boy or something. Don't get him wrong. He didn't have anything against Elysia and Gracia. However, one can only take so much persistent bragging about the same two people for so long.

Now the phone was somewhere on the floor, kicked beneath a piece of furniture. Roy hadn't bothered to look before smacking the thing angrily with his foot. Needless to say he had stubbed his toe and through a haze of pain and frustration, decided he needed sleep. Of course that hadn't quite ended up as he had planned, either.

Roy sighed again and realized with a groan that he'd have to call his family-obsessed friend and actually listen to what the man was rambling on about. Damn it all. Just when he thought he would get to enjoy a much needed and long-deserved vacation and suddenly his life gets turned not only upside down but inside out.

Really. Why him? He'd had everything planned out, but nooooo...

After carefully placing Edward on the couch, much to his adorable protest, Roy ventured around the room. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of where it could have gone. After a long search, he finally located the elusive phone, currently the only real link to the outside world.

Black orbs drifted over to the half-awake and surprisingly quiet human being on the couch, wrapped up gently but snuggly in his warm, tiny blanket. _'This is for him,'_ Roy thought, _'and for her.'_

With a tinge of reluctance Roy punched in the memorized numbers and placed the phone's speaker to his ear, counting each ring as they played from the phone. As he waited, Roy glanced at the boarded windows then backed up slightly so he could peek at the wall clock in the kitchen. A little past eight in the morning. Good. Should be at work by now—

"First Lieutenant Hughes speaking," A familiar, somehow cheery voice answered. It took all of Roy's willpower not to hang up now. No, he had to get this done and over with. Roy squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and let it all loose in a great big rush.

None of which Maes was able to decipher.

"Um, Roy? Could you, I don't know, say all of that again but slower this time?" Roy heard the playful grin no doubt on his best friend's face.

"Yeah, uh..." He cleared his throat and started from the beginning, this time at a comprehensible rate.

There was silence on the other end for a while and Roy almost gave in to the temptation to pull the phone away and see if "call ended" was flashing on the screen, when a hearty laugh came through. Roy narrowed his eyes and waited for Maes to calm down enough to speak. "You're kidding, right? Mr.-Most-Eligible-Bachelor-In-All-Of-Amestris taking in some stranger's child? I'm not against it in the least. In fact, I'm happy to know someone'll take care of this poor kid. But _you,_ Roy?" Said man glared at the far wall as a substitute of the real target.

"I mean, come on. It's ludicrous! You barely even listen when I talk about Elysia—yes, I know you pretend to listen, Roy." The Lieutenant Colonel cursed under his breath. He had been hoping that when he did "pay attention" Hughes would take it at face value. Damn.

The conversation almost took on a new direction, "Speaking of Elysia—" But Roy stopped it in time by forcing himself in before the very proud father could rattle on about a recent gurgle or precious little motion she had made with her hand.

"So you don't think I can raise a kid?" He tried to be sarcastic, but there was an underlying tone of challenge.

A pause came from Maes' end before he spoke up, voice sober and intended to be friendly yet as stern as possible. "Are you sure you can do this, Roy?" Another pause. "Are you sure you even _want _to do this? I'm not saying you shouldn't or anything, it's just...before now you never really took an interest in children in general or having any of your own."

Roy took one look at Edward as he raised his chubby arms up in his direction, tiny hands clenching and unclenching as if trying to grab a hold of him from afar. Without thinking twice about it, Roy sat down beside the little wrapped-in-blue wonder and gently pulled him into his lap, phone clutched between his shoulder and the side of his face.

Those captivating golden eyes, inquisitive and full of innocence, struck an old, hidden chord in his chest. For a moment he imagined a relatively short but strong—both physically and mentally—young man standing there in front of him, gold braid swaying in the wind as he gave a thumbs up, grinning and eyes shining.

Then it was gone, replaced by the small bundle in his arms, once again reaching up at him. A soft smile found its way onto his lips, widening as Edward squealed in delight as he tickled the baby's belly. There was talking from the other end but he wasn't really paying attention.

He couldn't put his finger on it but for some reason he just felt...attached to this kid and he didn't want to let him go now. It was a strange, foreign feeling but he embraced it all the same. Screw all the women out there. Or in this case, not screw. For the first time in a long time he was genuinely happy and that was a gift in and of itself. All because of Edward.

Roy must have been talking about something, most likely Edward, since finally Maes breathed heavily into the phone and said after a moment, "Alright, I'll help you."

"Huh?" Roy blinked, shaking his head to gather his thoughts. When had he spaced out and for how long?

Maes grinned, patting Roy's back and giving a side hug in the form of his tone of voice. "I said I'd be more than happy to help you. Now that we're first-time fathers and all, we can learn this whole raising a child thing together, 'kay?"

Roy smiled and nodded, then quickly answered with a "thanks" when he remembered Maes couldn't see him. "So, oh wise one," Roy smirked slightly, "got any advice?"

Maes grinned and Roy heard the squeak of the office chair as he leaned forward. "How old is this kid?"

At first Roy didn't have the answer for that, until he remembered there was "enclosed information" regarding that. "Let's see." Roy hummed as he grabbed the two papers and looked at the second one. _There. _

"It says he's a few months old. Born...November eleventh. So yeah, about six or so months. Give or take a few days."

"He's about the same age as Elysia! Only older by a month. Aw! He could be like her older brother!" Maes raved in glee.

"Yes, Hughes. I suppose he could," Roy murmured as he cautiously placed the phone back to his ear. He could just imagine the Lieutenant sticking out his tongue. No wonder the man got along so well with kids. He was practically one himself.

"So when do you plan on coming back to Central?" The black haired man blinked at the question. "Um, soon, I guess."

"Well, let me know the night before you leave so I can arrange for transport and crap like that for when you get here." A grin bloomed from his smile.

"Sure thing, Maes. Now, about supplies..."

* * *

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!**_ Once the next chapter of Soul of the Guardian, Dual Sympathy, and this story, Aquamarine, are all posted, I will be putting up a poll on my profile and the story that will be most focused on will all be up to **_YOU_** readers! So please for the sake of yourselves and the other readers, VOTE! And review. Reviews are nice. They're like chocolate...yums...

Oh! And one last thing I almost forgot to mention. I have started thinking of ideas for a sequel to my oneshot Edvy. I have the Prologue typed up and some, if not most, of the first chapter typed up as well. I randomly started thinking about it recently, especially now that the actual writing part of my writer's block has been mysteriously and sudden lifted. Kinda odd how that happened, but I'm not complaining. XD Let me know your opinions on this too, please!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! It seems this story is attracting more popularity, which is funny and sad at the same time since this is the story I pre-wrote the least chapters of before posting. *sweatdrop*

I think I'll leave the Poll open just a little longer. Another week perhaps? So, if you haven't voted, please do. I want to make sure I base whatever decision I make on a large number of votes instead of just a few, as that would be unfair to the other readers who may have another opinion but just haven't said anything yet.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own FMA. Unless perhaps one of you lovely fans wouldn't mind giving it to me as a birthday present...? *silence* Well, _that_ went according to plan. (sarcasm...to the..._max_...)

* * *

_**~Aquamarine~**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Roy let out a sigh, smiling at the little boy laying on the couch. After nearly an hour of playing hide and seek with some clothes he had gotten too lazy to pick up and various other items around the house he had to pack, he was finally able to relax.

Without a second thought the bachelor sat down beside the child who seemed to be playing with something above him only he could see. Roy chuckled, catching the baby's attention. Forgetting about his little game, Edward reached up, his hands grabbing for Roy.

_'It hasn't even been a few days and I'm already whipped.'_ Roy thought with a grin, picking up his son and setting him comfortably in his arms. Edward giggled at the funny faces Roy was giving him, something he wouldn't let another soul see him doing. No, this side of him, rather new, Roy admitted to himself...this was only going to be for Edward. Even around his friends and subordinates he kept a semi-professional air. It mattered not whether they were in uniform or in casual street clothes.

In this moment of silence, where he was dangling a finger above Edward's head, the baby trying to reach up to it was a toothless smile on his face...Roy couldn't help but wonder if he really could do this. Then he smiled when he remembered something someone had told him the day before.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he focused back on the very amused child. Well, that saved him the trouble of buying toys. Just dangle his finger like a little worm.

A knock sounded at the door and Roy looked up. He flinched as he felt a small, gummy mouth clamp around his finger. Gently pulling it out, rolling his eyes affectionately at the slightly pouty look he was sure to see more of later as the boy grew up, the black haired man carefully got up and made his way to the door.

Roy was just barely able to manage opening the door with one hand while balancing Edward in his arms. He was caught between a groan and a friendly greeting. So, he settled for a little of both.

"Hey, Maes." The Colonel sighed, eyes half-lidded in faint irritation. It seemed he was having a hard time sulking at the sight of his best friend while his son was banging against his chest trying to get his attention. That and the large, goofy grin the other man adorned was quickly turning his disgruntled frown into something closer resembling a smile.

Maes was about to say something in response, when his yellow-green eyes landed on the pale skinned bundle in Roy's arms. "That's him?" He asked, voice soft and filled with something Roy couldn't quite identify, though he had this nagging feeling he had heard it before.

Roy nodded, already curling a finger over to play with Edward. The boy took to the finger again, giggling as it moved and bounced away. Sometimes he would capture it, but other times it would be just out of his reach. _There!_

As Edward played, Roy let Maes into his temporary flat, sitting on the couch. Opting to stand instead, Maes watched the two become involved in their own moment of bonding. Roy leaned down smiling a genuine smile, something the other man hadn't seen happen in _years_. This was good. This was beyond good. For Roy to finally have a chance at happiness again, however obscure and strange the change in luck had come about, Maes couldn't have heaved a bigger metaphorical sigh of relief.

Roy blinked, looking down his nose, which was now captive in small, pudgy hands. "Oh no! You've got my nose!" He breathed with fake worry. Edward blinked owlishly, unsure of whether his father's reaction was a good one. When a smile broke out on his face, Edward's lips mirrored the expression. So...trapping both his finger and nose were okay. Good! More for him to play with!

Maes grinned and walked over to the two, shaking his head in utter disbelief. The hardened mask Mustang had so painstakingly put together and worn for nearly a decade was dropped was replaced with a relaxed, happy face free of the burdens of his past. There was no aura of dread, death, and whatever other 'd' words fit his general disposition. Instead he could practically see the man glowing as he rubbed noses with the boy wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

The bespectacled man cleared his throat, smiling at Roy as he looked up. "So, you ready to go? Or are you too busy?" He asked, tone teasing. The Colonel gave him a brief look before standing up. Understanding Roy had his hands full, Maes grabbed the few bags Roy actually had, starting to struggle when it came to adding the baby supplies to his load as well, before they all made it to the door.

Now being the one with the lighter load, Roy opened the door, allowing his friend to leave before closing and locking the door behind him. Pocketing the key, Roy walked alongside Maes as they made their slow way down to the train station. After several stops to allow poor Maes some time to rest from the surprisingly difficult task of carrying all of these items, they finally made it to the station.

Another officer was waiting there for them, approaching when she caught sight of them.

"Good morning, Sir." She greeted, saluting. Unable to do the same, Roy merely nodded. Maes came back not a moment later with all of their tickets.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Maes saluted. "Good morning, Major Hughes." The First Lieutenant responded.

People passed by them, going around the group of Military officers. Some gave them enough girth out of fear, some out of respect, and others out of hate. Though the former and latter were ignored, the second was much appreciated. Either way they got some personal space, and in a crowd as large as this? It was a necessity if they wanted to hear themselves think, let alone hear the others if they wished to talk.

"Um, Sir? Are we expecting someone else to join us?" The woman asked, eying the forth ticket.

"What-oh! Oh no. No, in fact, they're right here with us." Hughes glanced at Roy and she followed his gaze, curious as to what he was referring to. Burgundy eyes blinked in surprise at the clump of blue with a thin mop of gold held protectively in Mustang's arms.

She took a step forward, too shocked to ignore her curiosity as she normally did. Almost unable to look away, she finally managed to at the last moment as she looked up at her commanding officer. "Sir, is that a-a baby?"

Both men could hardly hold back their snickers at the look of complete awe on the usually stoic face of Riza Hawkeye. Catching the slip of her mask, she cleanly placed it back in place, her mouth closing, eyes becoming just hard enough to hold back her strong bout of curiosity.

Where the _hell_ had the baby come from? It certainly hadn't been there when Mustang had boarded the train over here.

Voicing her question in a more sensible tone, one more affiliated with the no-nonsense tone she used in the office, she awaited the answer patiently even as she kept tabs on the time. Their train would be arriving soon, if she had looked at the time tables correctly. Of course she had. One cannot make a mistake in memorizing something if said something is looked at more than six times.

"Um..." Roy struggled for the right words. Despite being the truth, he highly doubted Riza would just smile and nod if he told her he was just handed the baby, never to see the mother again.

"Well...actually..." Crap! He hadn't even thought about how he was going to explain this to the rest of his staff. This was much more difficult than he had thought.

"In the dead of night he was awoken by a knock at the door, a woman handed him the baby and took off." Roy gave Maes a deadpan look. He made it sound so damn simple.

"Very peculiar." Riza noted, hand to her chin. Glancing up from the ground she asked, "Why you, Sir? No offense." She added quickly, a light blush dusting her cheeks, the only indication she had felt embarrassed by her impulsive words.

Waving it off, Roy shrugged. He still didn't know why. Chance perhaps? Yeah, that had to be it. That woman had appeared to be in a hurry to get her child to safety so it was pretty safe to assume she had just picked the first door she came across.

"One can only speculate, I suppose." Roy replied. The whistle of an incoming train alerted them to its presence. Immediately they gathered their things, as in Maes and Riza doing the dirty work while the owner of said things approached the large steaming vessel.

They settled into their seats, only then realizing that Edward had fallen asleep some time ago. Well, that explained the silence coming from the infant.

"So what's...his?" Maes nodded. "name?" Riza asked, leaning back in her seat as she watched the baby sleep, curled up comfortably against Roy's chest. She just couldn't help the small upward twitch in her lips.

"Edward." Roy replied distractedly as he, too, watched his son sleep. There was something soothing about watching a young, innocent soul sleeping peacefully.

"So, Roy, you never did tell me about how your day of hunting for baby supplies went." Maes said. Roy groaned and threw his head back, eyes closing as he remembered the rather tedious, though equally rewarding, day.

xXxFlashbacKxXx

Clouds dotted the crisp blue sky, the few remnants of the storm that had passed through the town the night before. The air was clean and fresh, something Roy had only recently realized he'd needed. Work had been stressful lately and he could only now see what his subordinates had meant by the country air relieving stress. And _damn_ how much he had needed this. At first he had been reluctant to leave despite not wanting to do any paperwork, but now he almost didn't want to go back.

That was not an option now. Not with the small bundle in his arms sleeping contentedly despite all the noise surrounding them.

Roy stopped next to a street sign, glancing over the list he had of the items he would need. Carefully, he shifted Edward in his arms and looked at the quiet child. How could he sleep through this cacophony of shouts, shoes on dirt and stone, and birds chirping overhead as they flew by?

He hadn't really been out much during his stay here, but the fresh air and simplicity of the surroundings made him feel relaxed and at ease. That, of course, didn't help him find the store carrying what he needed. Aimlessly he walked around and looked all over for a place that at least _looked_ like it would be what he was trying to find. As he walked, Edward woke up and began to cry, making Roy feel guilty. The kid hadn't had anything to eat—or drink, at this age—during his stay with the Lieutenant Colonel.

Light footsteps approached him and for a moment he didn't turn his attention away from his baby—_ohmygod_my_baby_—, trying to calm him down. A soft voice pulled his eyes upward and they fell upon a beautiful, young face. "Do you need help, sir?"

"What?" he asked stupidly. A wail louder than the others rang in his ears and quickly he nodded. "Help would be much appreciated." He grinned weakly. She smiled and began to walk away, motioning over her shoulder for him to follow.

Less than five minutes later they made it to a small store practically hidden from view. No wonder Roy had missed it. It was full of baby-related items and Roy almost cried in relief. They walked in together and one of the women working there immediately approached them.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly. Edward let out another wail, fat tears pouring down his chubby face as he cried for what Roy could only guess was food.

Roy sighed and smiled warily. "I'm afraid I don't have..." He trailed off. After a few more moments of trying to find the right words he gave up and held up the list.

The woman took it in her gentle hands and read it over, her smile widening. She glanced between the two and asked, "First time parents, I presume?"

Though it was a simple question, the two blushed at the implication. Noting the man was stuttering out a response, the brunette spoke up, "Well, yes, but of our own children. We're not together. In fact," she glanced at the man looking about the room, "we just met not too long ago."

"Oh!" It was the shopkeeper's turn to blush in embarrassment. "My mistake, then. But either way you both seem to be a little lost in the child department."

Roy turned back to them, bouncing Edward into a better position. "I'm afraid so."

"Well," she said with a grin, "I know just how to help. But first…" She grabbed a bottle and some instant formula off of a nearby shelf, pouring it into the bottle. She poured some of the warm water she was going to use for tea into the bottle and mixed it until it was a milky white liquid. Roy watched in mild fascination as she easily screwed on the cap and handed it to him.

Hesitantly he took it, not sure what he was supposed to do with it. The woman who had showed him to the store giggled and took the bottle from the confused man and brought it to Edward's little lips. Greedily, the baby gripped the bottle and sucked on it, his cries ceasing as his hungry tummy was being filled with much-needed nutrients.

Roy sighed in relief, and when Edward was done, he took the bottle from her with a grateful nod. He watched the kid—_his _kid—as his big golden eyes lazily took in their surroundings. Finally they rested on midnight blue and Roy couldn't stop the smile on his face.

Sound came from his left and he hesitated to look away but did so in the direction of the voice. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The woman who had escorted him there giggled and repeated, "My name is Trisha. And yours?"

"Roy. Nice to meet you. And thanks. For showing me the place I've been looking for for nearly an hour," he admitted sheepishly. Trisha laughed and the two began to exchange small talk. Before they knew it the shopkeeper came back with several bags full of supplies. She handed Roy the list and Trisha took the bags without complaint.

Roy tried to protest but Trisha rolled her charming gray eyes and said, "I'm sure in normal circumstances you would fair well with these bags; however, you have something more important in your hands."

He couldn't agree more. So for the first time in years he suppressed his gentlemanly urges to carry the bags and instead accepted the kind woman's help. Within ten minutes they made it back to his temporary flat. Roy unlocked the door and let them inside, closing the door with his foot before following Trisha into the kitchen.

"Well." She sighed, wiping imaginary sweat from her brow. "I hope you and..."

"Edward," Roy filled in.

"I hope you and Edward will have a great life together," she told him as she placed the bags on the small kitchen counter. Trisha paused for a moment before turning around and leaning against the counter, arms folded lightly.

"No."

"No?" Roy raised an eyebrow. Didn't she just say—

"No, I _know_ you two will." Her smile permeated the air and seemed so contagious that even Edward laughed, clapping his hands enthusiastically. Roy looked from his giggling son and nodded to Trisha.

"Thank you. It won't be easy. I know. But I'm going to try to make this count. It's the least I could do after I—after—" He cleared his throat, looking away. "After what I did in the war..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into friendly silver orbs. "I understand." Running a hand through the light tufts of golden hair and playing with the small hairs sticking almost straight up at the front for a moment, she finally made her way to the front door.

"Good luck, Roy. Keep Edward safe and happy. I'm sure you will be a great dad." A light shone in her eyes, making them brighter. "I can already see what he's given you."

The door closed with a solid click, the unspoken words hanging in the air.

_A future._

I was going to just post the 'flashback' portion as this chapter, but then I got to talking with one of my friends about it and then I was able to come up with more, a.k.a. The beginning portion. Since it was created literally last minute and therefore had no time to go through my beta, please excuse any mistakes you may find. But don't ignore them completely. Please let me know if you come across any of them and what they are so I can fix them. Regrettably I didn't have time to really go over this chapter before posting.

I think I'll leave the Poll open just a little longer. Another week perhaps? So, if you haven't voted, please do. I want to make sure I base whatever decision on a large number of votes instead of just a few, as that would be unfair to the other readers who may have another opinion but just didn't say anything.

Please review and don't forget to vote!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay. Where to start... Um, school, work...yeah. That pretty much explains the lack of personal time, a.k.a. writing time. I was really hoping to get this posted sooner, but life decided to throw large tests, a college-level essay, and work after school on most days and on the weekends at me. All in nearly one go. *Sigh* But, here it is. Chapter 3. Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: Uh, yeah. I got nothing but my laptop. But even that was bought by my Dad and under his name. So I guess I just use it? Pooh...

* * *

_**~Aquamarine~**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Edward, dinner will be ready soon, okay?" Roy peaked his head into his son's room. He blinked then groaned softly at the mess of blankets hanging precariously from the end posts, stuffed animals sprawled about the floor.

Carefully entering the room, lest he trip and kill himself, Roy took only two steps in before giving up. "Ed, come on out, please." Roy asked, sighing as his eyes swept over the mess yet again, this time looking for a small form.

Something shifted beneath the blankets. _There!_ Mustang grinned, eyes taking on devious glint before they matched his mock-teasing tone, hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth. "Where oh where could Edward be?" He paused, grin deepening as the little lump squirmed in barely-controlled excitement.

"Hmm..." Roy placed a hand on his chin, his posture that of contemplation. He _knew_ there was a golden eye watching him from between blankets. "Well, he doesn't seem to be here, so..." He shrugged, turning for the door. "Guess no dinner for Eddie."

Blankets nearly exploded from the spot of the little lump, a dark blue, orange, and gold blur padding over to him, small arms wrapping around large legs from behind. The toddler whimpered, gold eyes pleading that he was here _now_ and he really _really_ wanted to be fed.

Roy's eyes softened and he bent down to pick Edward up, a hand under his bottom, the other on his small back as they made their way down the stairs. "Alright, kiddo, time for dinner." The sad frown was quickly exchanged for a happy smile.

When at the bottom of the stairs and through the small gate keeping Ed from climbing up or down the stairs, Roy placed the tyke down in the living room and left for the kitchen. Ed pushed himself rather unsteadily up to his feet and barely managed to get over to his small group of toys that always stayed downstairs and busied himself with them.

Small blocks soon littered the floor. Some were different shapes and colors, others were cubes with letters on them, also of a variety of colors. Hmm...which one goes where? He remembered putting the different blocks into the bigger box with the same holes in them before with Daddy. But since Daddy was busy with getting food, he decided to try it himself.

His first few tries proved unsuccessful, but soon he realized something. If the green didn't fit in this hole or this whole, then... Golden eyes lit up as the block finally slipped through the hole. Edward giggled loudly, hands clapping as he managed to figure out which went where. Now to show Daddy!

Roy looked up from the mashed potatoes he was stirring as he heard small feet hurry to his side. At first he thought something might be wrong. But that thought vanished when he saw the wide, bright smile on his son's face.

"What is it, Ed?" Roy asked, kneeling down to Edward's level. The boy pointed avidly out the door. He assumed whatever had gotten the blond boy so happy was in the living room. He glanced at the food on the stove before giving in to the insistent pull to his hand.

"Da!" Ed sounded, stumbling over to the box of wood with the shapes inside, picking it up, and hauling it over to his father. Roy took it and looked at it, wondering what was suddenly so special about it. Then he remembered there was space inside. He gave Ed a considering look before unhooking the latch and peering inside.

Edward clapped, laughing as a smile spread across Roy's lips, recognizing the gesture as happiness. When his father turned this happiness towards him, placing the box down and pulling him into a hug, he knew his father was happy he had been able to do it all by himself. _By himself!_

"Good job, Ed!" Roy grinned, pulling back to pat Edward's head. The boy giggled and clapped again, nearly squishing Roy's nose for the third time. Not that he would cause any harm, but it was rather uncomfortable.

"Mmm!" The child's face suddenly contorted into something akin to disgust, a hand slapped precariously over his nose and mouth. Roy tilted his head at the strange change of behavior. It went unexplained until he smelled the smoke.

"Shit!" Roy cursed under his breath, too preoccupied with racing to the kitchen to stop the food from burning to catch the dirty word before it left his mouth like he had done numerous times before while in the presence of his son. He couldn't even begin to count how many times he had been chastised during the first month of having Edward. Hughes was not kind to _'potty mouths when around children. Might as well dump shit on 'em too, while you're at it.' 'But you just cussed, Hughes!' 'Neither of our kids are here right now! And you know that's not the point...'_

Edward followed after his father, catching on to the panic and beginning to feel it too. His large eyes began to wet, both from fear and from the smoke filling the room. It hurt his nose and eyes, but he also didn't want to leave Daddy to fend for himself.

All went silent for just a moment. He turned his head to the sink, eyes transfixed on the small drops of water falling from the facet.

_'Water'_

"Wah!" Ed tried. He'd heard his father talk about water quite a bit. Had even gotten to try some often enough to become familiar with its taste and texture. He didn't like how it always got away from him. No matter how many times he had told it not to run away, to stay and play with him, it would always leave, coming back later when Daddy said it was okay.

Water was a friend, as Daddy had put it. Someone to trust to put out a...fii-yuuur. Fier? No...fire. Yah! To calm down a fire until there was no smoke left, meaning it was friendly again. Hmm...if the silver thing didn't want to play with the water, could he and Daddy play with it?

Ed pulled on his Dad's pant-leg, trying to get his attention. Roy glanced down briefly, swearing yet again when he realized Edward was too close to the still flaming food for comfort. He tried to pick him up and get him out of the room, but the blond toddler dodged his hands, running over to the sink, trying to hop while not falling. His small hand pointed to the sink.

"Wa-wa!" Ed said urgently, trying to get his point across. If only he could say it right, like how Daddy did! Roy blinked, looking between Ed and the sink.

"Water?" It took him a moment. Roy's eyes widened when realization hit. "Oh! Water!" He raced for the sink, turning on the water flow and pulling the hosed nozzle from its base, stretching it over to the stove not a few feet away. After turning the stove off and dousing the top of it with plenty of water, Roy turned off the sink and replaced the hose with a weary sigh. His back to the cabinet, he slid down to the floor, instantly taking a scared Edward into his arms to comfort him.

Ed placed his head under Roy's chin, huddling close, body shaking from the adrenaline and fear that was still coursing through him but beginning to ebb away, leaving him drowsy. They sat there for a few minutes before Roy's eyes snapped open.

He gripped Ed's sides and pulled him away just enough to see the young boy's face, eyes lighting up with mirth. "You-you said your first word, didn't you? Just a few minutes ago." Ed looked at Roy through half-lidded eyes, trying to wake up enough to attempt to understand what the man was saying.

"Can you say it again, Edward? Can you say it for Daddy?" Roy asked, eyes pleading for an encore. It took Ed a few moments to pull himself together enough to use his voice. "Wa...wa?"

"Yes! Wa-wa!" Roy pulled Ed back into a hug, the now fully awake boy giggling at the praise. "Oh that's my good boy!"

"Wa-wa! Wa-wa!" Ed repeated, squealing as nimble fingers tickled his sides, causing his body to spasm in delight. Roy hopped to his feet, holding Edward out at arm's length and spinning. The toddler waved his hands, eyes shut, mouth as far open and pulled as wide as it could into the largest smile Roy had never thought possible.

After a few spins, Roy pulled the boy closer and kissed the top of his head, a few laughs bursting through his lips here and there. Ed settled in Roy's arms, a smile still on his lips and eyes closed softly now. Rising and falling, Edward's small chest slowed, signaling he had fallen asleep.

Roy rested his head atop Edward's, a smile sporting his lips. He took a step toward the living room only to flinch at the lingering smell of smoke. Hesitantly he turned around, tired eyes landing on the sorry excuse for food. It was more comparable to soot. His eye twitched. It would be one hell of a mess to clean up. That and he would have to wait even longer to feed both himself and Edward now that he had to start from scratch.

He glanced down at the sleeping body in his arms, snuggling subconsciously closer to the large source of warmth. Checking to make sure there wasn't any risk of an emergency while he was gone, namely more fire, he deemed it safe and left the kitchen, vowing to clean it later.

Gently, he carded long fingers through soft gold hair, pride rekindling in his veins as he remembered the wondrous moment of "The First Word." He conveniently 'forgot' about there being a fire at the time, embarrassed that he had almost burned down his own home. He could just imagine headlines now:

_'Ironic Twist of Fate, Famous Flame Alchemist Burns Down Own Home!'_

He rolled his eyes and let out a breath, just grateful his son was safe. Bumping Edward up for a better grip, Roy climbed the stairs. The black-haired man turned on the light and groaned at the mess the year-and-a-half year old had made earlier that day. It seemed Hurricane Edward had made its rounds today.

Carefully he stepped over and around various toys, holding his son close to his chest as he finally made it to the boy's bed. Silently he cursed to himself as a few toes and his left shin throbbed from the several run-ins with plastic and wooden objects.

With a fond smile, Roy placed Ed onto the bed, pulling the covers over his small form. Today had been a long day for both of them, despite Roy having a day off from work. He had tried to go into work, but when Riza stuck the barrel of her gun right up against his forehead and calmly told him to stay home and spend the day with his son, he merely nodded. Roy could still feel the soreness in his eyes from going cross-eyed for a few moments too long when trying to stare at the gun too close for comfort.

Deciding it would be easier for both of them, tired as they were, he would make a large breakfast in the morning. Blowing his short, black bangs from in front of his face, he knelt down and kissed Edward's head. "Goodnight, Edward, my son."

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

"Ed!" The boy kept running through the house as though he hadn't heard.

"Edward, get back here!" Still nothing. An excited laugh escaped his tiny, pale lips as he ran, arms straight out like the airplanes he had seen on T.V. the day before.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ed squealed as he was abruptly picked up, grinning widely as he was pulled into his father's embrace. He was bounced up and down a few times, throwing his hands into the air and waving them around.

"Alright, Ed, it's time to go over to the Hughes'." Roy told him, one hand under Ed's bottom, using the other to hold a small bag of toys Ed liked to play with while over there. Ed became excited quickly, almost flying out of Roy's grip. Thankfully he was used to these sudden bouts of energy and merely pushed the small child closer to his chest. Ed wrapped his arms around his father's neck, giggling with glee.

Today they were going to his best friend's house. It was Saturday and both had the day off. So, they decided to get together and let their children play while they talked. Ed was beyond excited. He loved going over to the Hughes' and had quickly grown familiar with the name and what it would lead to.

Roy buckled a bouncing Edward into his car seat in the back, then climbed into the driver's seat. He buckled himself in and started the car, pulling out of the driveway and driving down the necessary streets. Though it took a little longer with traffic, they arrived at the Hughes' residence in tact.

Ed nearly exploded out of the car after he was unbuckled and placed down on the ground, racing Roy up to the house. Still too short to ring the doorbell and too impatient to wait for Roy to ring it for him, Ed took to knocking, or in his case, pounding, on the door.

The door opened slowly, revealing a young woman with short brown hair and kind, sea-foam green eyes. Her smile brightened the air around her, projecting a friendly warmth. Ed had almost immediately taken to her. He had been a little nervous and shy at first, as was to be expected when meeting a stranger, but that had quickly faded as he had gotten to know her.

"Welcome, Roy, Edward. Come on in." Gracia Hughes opened the door all the way, moving aside so they could enter. Ed dashed inside, already on a hunt for the youngest Hughes. Roy exchanged amused looks as he placed his bag down and she closed the door.

"Here, let me hang up your coat." She offered, hand outstretched. Roy kindly sidestepped and slipping his jacket off, hanging it up himself. "Thank you, Gracia, but I must object to having a wonderful woman such as yourself hang up my coat."

Gracia blushed lightly at the compliment. Had she not been used to her husband's constant string of compliments that, truthfully, sometimes got really embarrassing, she would have blushed a little deeper.

"You're not here for even a minute and you're already flirting with my lovely wife?" A voice joked from the open kitchen doorway. Leaning up against the door jam, stood Maes Hughes, arms folded, yellow-green eyes sparkling in silent laughter. Especially at the look on Roy's face. Anyone else would have just seen a slight twitch on his face and call it a day, but the two military men had known each other for nearly a decade now. Maes had learned how to read the man, and Roy him. So it was with a grin he saw the faint trace of a blush on his best friend's cheeks. Very faint but very much there.

"Eeeeeeeh!" Two voices squealed, small feet padded through the hall, one small body running into Roy's legs, the other running into Maes'.

Just as fast as they had arrived, they were gone, chasing each other through the house. It wasn't common for kids to be this mobile at this age, but none of the adults had the heart to keep them from having fun by limiting their mobility. Not yet, at least.

Gracia left the two to make some coffee and tea, not even needing to ask either of the men's preferences in beverage. Maes and Roy sat in the spacious living room, smiling at the funny sounds their children were making. Tray in hand, Gracia placed the mug of coffee and cup of tea onto separate coasters on the table, taking a seat beside her husband. She leaned against him, smiling at the Colonel sitting on the smaller of the two couches.

"So, how have things been, Gracia." Roy asked conversationally, taking a sip of his tea. While at work he went through what seemed like several cups of coffee just to stay awake in the morning. But anywhere other than work, he liked to drink soothing teas. He had his mother to blame, as most of these teas had originated in Xing where she herself had come from before moving out to Amestris.

"I certainly can't complain, Roy." Gracia answered sweetly. Just as she stood up to put the tray back into the kitchen, they all heard a shriek, followed by a wail. Instinctively they jumped to their feet, racing to see what had happened. One thing was for sure, Elysia was crying about something.

The adults followed the sound, running through the house. It stopped suddenly. Maybe Ed had somehow gotten Elysia to calm down?

Then it started again, louder and filled with panic. There was no doubt now where it was coming from, but how had she managed to get out front? Maes nearly slammed open the door, holding back from throwing it open only to avoid being chastised about it by Gracia. That though left him the moment they laid eyes on the scene before them.

"Ed." Roy stated dumbly at his son as he slowly walked over to a cloaked figure on the sidewalk.

"Edward! Get back here!" Roy tried again, but the child acted as though he hadn't even heard him. His arms were raised up, as though asking the strange figure to pick him up.

"No!" Roy snapped out of his daze and sprang forward, snatching his son up from under his small arms and close to his chest. Midnight blue eyes flickered upward, the perfect angle to see up into the hood. His breath hitched as an image flashed before his eyes, a beautifully intricate symbol, but before he could ask what it meant, something told him whoever this was would know, they were gone in the blink of an eye.

Roy stumbled backward, landing on the grass. It wasn't until his son began to squirm in his arms, eyes blinking open blearily as though just waking up from a nap, that he realized he was holding Edward a little too tight.

"Oh! Oh, sorry, Eddie. Are you ok?" Roy asked, smiling down at his son. He seemed a little sluggish, but he was more awake now. Ed nodded, snuggling closer to his father, clutching his shirt in tight fists. Roy sighed and, gently this time, hugged him closer. He started at the hand on his shoulder, following it up to the calm, worried eyes watching him and his sleeping son.

"Roy?" Gracia tightened her grip comfortingly, "let's get inside, alright?" Unable to think of anything else to do at the moment, Roy merely nodded and accepted her help getting to his feet. He followed Maes, who was now comforting his daughter and Gracia back into the safety of the Hughes home. The moment the door was closed behind them, the tension that had gone unnoticed before melted away into a tired and confused atmosphere.

"Who the hell was that?" Roy wondered as he sat down on the soft couch, sinking into its calming embrace.

_'…and why did that symbol seem so familiar?'_

* * *

Alrighty then! The results for the poll!

As of Monday October 26th, 2009 65% of voters voted for Aquamarine to be my main focus! Congrats everyone! This story will be the one I update each week! I'll be posting more polls throughout the story to get your opinion on it, so please vote when the time comes. Thanks again for voting!

Please be kind and review. Thank you! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

I'm _so_ this chapter is so late. I have two reports for English I've been focusing on, Government and Anatomy tests I've been studying for, and numerous other personal projects ontop of work. Gyah! I know. No excuses. It's also kind of hard to write these chapters from near scratch, near being that I have a vague sense of what to write for the chapter and then going about changing and/or adding stuff to the plot to flesh it out. Anyway, here's the long awaited, and _long_ overdue, chapter four of Aquamarine.

Please excuse any errors (although I would appreciate it if you pointed them out if you did find any) and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ahh...Ye-nooo. I don't own even a partial percentage of Fullmetal Alchemist. What a shame (imagines all the cool stuff I could add or change if I did own it). Ah well. One can dream. XD

* * *

_**~Aquamarine~**_

_** Chapter 4**_

"Ed! You need to clean up this mess right now." Roy called out, dark eyes narrowed and arms crossed. This was the third mess the five-year-old had made today and he was already tired out from cleaning the first two up. The small blond child leaned out of his bedroom door and stuck out his tongue.

"I dun wanna!" Ed yelled back, pulling down the skin from beneath his eye and making a mocking "nyeeeeh" sound. That did it. Roy growled to himself and stalked over to the bedroom, only to curse mentally as he missed the fast blur passing between his legs. "Get back here Ed!"

Triumphant laughter echoed through the house, accompanied by light and frequent footsteps. "You can't catch me!" Ed teased, laughing even louder when Roy finally gave into the game of chase, a smile now on his face. It was hard to stay mad at his son, especially when he decided to come out of his shell and actually play with others. It was strange, seeing his usually loud, exuberant son being shy and withdrawn when out in public. Thankfully he retained most of his manners during those moments, but it made him wonder why he didn't show the same face to strangers as he did when with his friends and family.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Roy laughed, now creeping silently through the house. The tension rose as Roy made his way down the main hall and peeked into the living room. _'There he is.'_ His target was crouched behind the long couch, checking the entrance to the room from the kitchen, completely forgetting about the other entrance. The raven-haired man stepped forward. One step, two steps, and-

"Boo!" Edward screamed, scrambling over the top of the couch as hands proceeded to grab him, missing by millimeters.

"Ha! You-" Abruptly, Ed fell to the ground, tears flooding his eyes as pain seared through his left big toe and knees. Roy sighed and shook his head as he neared, kneeling down to Ed's eye-level. "Are you okay?" Roy asked, checking Ed's knees for bruising.

"My toe!" Ed whined, eyes shining as they began to water. Roy glanced at the mess now even more scattered about the floor. He picked up a few toys and shook them in front of Ed's face, hoping the visual would help enforce his point.

"See, Ed?" The boy looked up, sniffling as he tried to hold back his tears. One fell despite his best efforts. Gold eyes flickered downward, the pain just a little more than he was accustomed to dealing with. The hardwood was not merciful to a young child's still hardening bones and cartilage. Roy sighed and pushed the toys to the side, lifting Ed up by the armpits and setting him on the couch.

He left for the kitchen to get some ice. No more than a minute was he away, but one step back into the living room made him blink when he realized something was missing. Scratch that. _Someone _was missing.

"Ed?" Midnight blue eyes blinked. Wasn't he just on the couch? A cold breeze teased his skin, goose bumps appearing on his skin as it tried to keep warmth in. Roy glanced around, trying to figure out where it was coming from when his eyes landed on the front door. Wide open.

Rain poured heavily from the dark sky. Clouds filled the troposphere, drowning out the sunlight, only letting a few strands through. He hated the rain. Always had and always would. However, the scene before him made him wonder if it was all that bad.

Ed laughed and ran around in the rain-slick street, rolling in the drowned grass. His clothes were beyond saturated, creating the illusion he was producing his own rain. Hands swung through the air, tracing patterns only the child could see. What made Roy contemplate his sanity was the beauty and grace of the rain as it followed his son's fingertips like paint on a brush.

For several minutes he stood there, mesmerized at the impossible act being performed in front of him. By his _son_, no less. Shaking his head to clear the various thoughts scampering across his brain, Roy opened his mouth to call the blond inside.

But…Ed was having so much fun out here. He hadn't seen Ed smile like this since their last visit to the Hughes', and even that seemed dead in comparison to this raw rapture. Smiling, Roy decided to let Edward stay out for just a little longer.

"Achoo!" Ed sniffed heavily, wiping his nose with his sleeve. He stuck his tongue out at the disgusted look on his father's face. Despite trying to keep his nose away by turning it side to side, Roy managed to wipe the dripping snot with a soft cloth.

"Good going, kid. Two hard lessons in one day." Roy smirked, throwing the tissue away. Eventually he had to bring the whole box over to the couch where Edward was laying for easy reach. Sighing, Roy rose from the couch, deciding to get started on taking down this cold. Small fingers grasped his shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

Turning to the shivering form, Roy's eyebrow rose in question. Ed fiddled with the thick blanket he was given, his head down and bangs covering his eyes. Just as Roy's muscles tensed to carry out the action of turning around, the blond's head snapped up, tears falling as fear-filled eyes met dark blue.

"Am I going to die, Daddy?" The whispered words were almost lost to the winds still raging outside, but being the father he was, Roy was able to grasp them and translate them back into something coherent.

"What?" Roy asked. Did Ed think-? Gold eyes blinked as hysterical laughter held tightly onto his father. He, too, was shaking, but not from a cold. Ed glared at him, crossing his arms. "It's not funny! _Dad!_"

Roy finally got a hold of himself, plopping onto the couch beside his son. Ed sniffled and Roy took pity on the poor kid. Strong arms wrapped around the lithe form, pulling him close in a comforting hug. Ed snuggled closer, burrowing his head into the warm side.

"Don't worry, Ed. You're not going to die." He reassured, looking down as Ed looked up. The relief that flooded those molten pools of gold made Roy smile, pulling him closer and stroking the long hairs. _'It's about time for a haircut'_ Roy noted as he held out a few strands, examining them. He must have gotten distracted by his thoughts for he jumped when a hand lightly smacked his stomach, effectively getting his attention.

"You need a haircut soon." Roy said. Ed glanced down and shook his head, defiant golden eyes gazing at the lock of hair being held out for him to see, sniffling a bit.

"You don't think you need a haircut? It's getting pretty long." The blond sat up, wiping his nose with his sleeve again, much to Roy's chagrin.

"I don't know." Ed stated, playing with the strands long enough to rest over his shoulders, barely tickling his collarbone. Roy watched his son, wondering what he was getting at. He had inkling, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"You don't know…whether you need a haircut or not?" Roy asked, an eyebrow raised. Ed shook his head slowly, somewhat lost in thought. As though he was trying to figure out what he wanted to and how to say it.

"I-I don't know if I _want_ to cut it. Um…" Ed cleared his throat, a light blush dusting his cheeks, darkening the red already blotched skin. He continued to fiddle with his hair with one hand, the other tracing patterns on the surface of the blanket. It took Roy a few moments to process the words, connect them to his memory, and pull out it out.

"_Ooooooh?_ Is it because of what _Elysia_ said last weekend?" Roy grinned, laughing as Ed tried to shove him off the couch. He remembered trying to do the same to his mother when she teased him about liking someone when he was around this age.

"Noooo!" Ed growled back, but the snarl on his face was offset by the deepening blush. "It has nothing to do with her liking long hair! I just-um…" He trailed off falling back into an embarrassed silence. Roy laughed and ruffled his hair, an affectionate and knowing grin on his face.

"Alright, Ed. We won't cut your hair if you don't want to 'for whatever reason that may be'." Roy amended. He exchanged a brief glance with Ed before both broke out into chuckles, one deep and resonant, the other higher and full of life.

"Okay, Ed. You need to lie down and get some rest. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." Roy said as he stood up. This time Ed let him go, smiling as he nestled into the soft blanket and closed his eyes.

"M'kay."

_**......EDWARD......**_

'_Where am I…?' _

_White light surrounded him, encompassing his small form. Soft as cotton, it gently held him up, suspending him in what he could only guess was air. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to recall how he'd come to arrive here, wherever here was._

"_Hello?" He tried timidly. There was something about this endless abyss that didn't sit right with him. Something that wasn't good. He ruffled his hair in frustration. Then he stopped as a thought passed through his mind, suddenly blank as though someone had just wiped it clean. His breath hitched as the single thought was repeated over and over, nearly driving him mad with the need to know._

"_Who am I?" He whispered to himself, golden eyes wide as fear struck through him. He knew this. He knew this! Why didn't he know this? Tears fell freely down his cheeks, staining them with saline as he gripped his hair with tight fists._

_The atmosphere shifted and his head snapped up. The boy let out a sharp gasp at the sight of a large, ominous pair of doors looming over him. It radiated darkness and sent shivers down his spine. But what scared him the most were not the skeletons and crude, grotesque images of death decorating the surrounding walls. Nor was it even the engraved eye that laid upon the dual doors' center that, though inanimate, felt as though it carried something akin to life that was watching him, judging him. No, there was something much worse about this..._thing_. About this whole _place_. _

_None of this boded well._

_The blond boy stumbled back, stuttering as he sniffled, trying to hold back tears, but instead more fell in their wake. For the life of him he just couldn't expel this revulsion, this need to get away even as he knew no matter how fast he tried to run, how far away he attempted to get, these doors would be no further from him than they were now. _

_Logic existed nowhere and everywhere here. Sense exited only to those who understood the hidden fundamentals this object guarded. His small form started as a presence suddenly appeared between himself and the Gate. Gate? Yes, that's what it was called...right?_

_'That would be correct Little One.' Something told him to be angry at the remark, as it related to his height, or lack thereof, problem, but the voice echoed within his very mind. That wasn't normal. It wasn't. Dammit! He didn't even know what was what anymore._

_...had he ever really known?_

_Alone. He felt very much alone. The almost transparent, almost invisible off-white form smiled gently, welcoming him to come closer as though a friend. What– no, _who_ was this creature? Inhuman, he was achingly positive about. But he wasn't afraid, per se. At least not of It. Oh no, he could never be afraid of It. What scared him to the bone and beyond was the looming black set of doors right behind It. They brimmed with excitable energy, held behind solid slabs of death and destruction, a power so volatile, so vile, so widely used in the human realm in the practice of Alchemy that he wondered for only a brief moment how it had even been discovered and its even vague knowledge kept alive if only in myths and legends._

_As though growing impatient, his attention was sharply redirected back towards the creature walking toward him. He had downright refused to step any closer, to be any closer to the Gate, a doorway to knowledge where small black creatures laughed as they tore away lim-_

_'Edward!' The creature cupped the boy's cheeks, forcing his dark, nearly unfocused amber eyes to look at It and only It. Ed sucked in a breath more out of habit than necessity, as nothing of Earth's properties and rules existed here. That same energy from the Gate, but more controlled and far less harmful, rippled off the being. At the points of contact Ed could feel the energy seep into his skin like water, absorbing it as though parched and in desperate need of something to quench this strange thirst. _

_When sure It had the boy's attention, It pulled Its hands away, smiling fondly at the child's weak attempt at snatching the hands back. He gave up as quickly as he had started trying, growing tired suddenly. Why...? His mind answered the question as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, as though this happened on an everyday basis. The Gatekeeper's touch is powerful, fulfilling, and dangerous. Though safer than the Gate, it was still not good to be in direct contact for too long._

"_Ah-I-You-" Ed stuttered as he tried to gather his wits, but after a few moments of wrestling with his aqueous mind, he gave up. No matter what he did, it was like trying to climb a wall of water. What made everything worse was the fact that the longer he stayed here, the less of himself he could recall. How long had he been here, anyway? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? ...The list went on and on, and somehow he knew there were more than just those measurements of time. What he couldn't tell was which one fit the timespan he had been in this creature's presence._

_'You need not worry, Edward. You are here for only as long as you wish.' It answered him. His brain felt though it wanted to explode, to implode, to absorb more of this sweet knowledge permeating the air, just pouring into his mind, and wring it all out like a towel at the same time. Unable to decide what to do, he merely gripped his head with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain began to reach an unbearable level._

_'You must listen to me, Edward. You must listen to me and promise me something.' It watched him wearily from a close but still safe distance. 'Can you do that? Edward, _look_ at me!' At the sharp, loud tone directed at him, golden orbs snapped wide open, tears flowing from them as he struggled to maintain control and keep _"Edward"_ before that, too, became overthrown and drowned with this power beyond his naïve and limited comprehension. _

"_What?" He croaked, too scared and in pain to care that his voice had cracked. He felt so _old_...and so young and alive and so...so _dead_..._

_'Find yourself, Edward. Edward Mustang, Roy Mustang's son. Five years old, you go to Central Elementary School, Kindergarten. Don't lose that. Despite everything that happened, that happens, that _will_ happen, don't lose _You_.' _

_Ed gasped as the pain receded. He remembered! And then darkness overcame him, followed by an inescapable fear as millions of hungry, amethyst eyes chased him back to the world of the conscious and living._

_**......ROY......**_

Roy sat in his favorite recliner, reading the newspaper and absently sipping coffee as he simultaneously kept an eye on the clock. He had always been determined not to burn any dinner since that night roughly four years ago, give or take a few months. He grimaced at the thought. As much as he liked fire, he _hated _burned food with a passion. He highly preferred his food having flavor and actual substance, not a pile of smoky ash.

_'Ohooo! So _that's_ what Lieutenant Colonel Jinkins has been doing every night for the past three weeks.'_ Roy thought with a laugh. So, as the article stated, the notorious Lieutentant Colonel Jinkins, known for his family values and loyalty to his wife, had been found, after some investigating, to be at a brothel. But not just any brothel, one full of just men. Ooh! What was his wife going to say? Now _that_ he was dying to hear about.

Normally Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, Colonel of the Amestris Military, and father of one rambunctious child by the name of Edward, was not one to usually dabble in the art of gossip. At least not willingly. One tended to get swept up in its throes when metaphorically, and on occasion, literally, tied to the office within a larger office with subordinates who just couldn't keep their traps shut about the latest happenings in Central. Sometimes he was even lucky enough to catch something about the neighboring cities or scandalous happenings of higher-ups homed in other large, military-based cities. Or, on rare occasion, in their very own Military Headquarters. In this case, the Lieutenant Colonel had been stationed in East City. Too bad he wasn't stationed there himself. He would have liked to make the extra effort to see him being chewed out by his wi-

An ear-splitting scream tore through the house, causing him to jump to his feet and curse the whole way to the stove. With a flick of the wrist he shut off the fuel to the small, controlled fire beneath the burners and then proceeded to leap up the stairs two at a time as he ignored the burn of coffee on the front of his thighs. He slammed the door to his son's room open and raced to Edward's bedside.

He was sitting up, on the verge of hyperventilating, eyes wide open and blank. Blank? That wasn't right. Could he still be dreaming?

Ed chose that moment to flinch away, as though just seeing his father kneeling by the side of his bed for the first time, color returning to his skin, life returning to his eyes. "D-Dad?" He whimpered, body shaking as he tried to make himself relax, but that feeling of imaginary yet frighteningly _solid_ wisps of arms and hands grasping parts his body, making him feel dirty and stripped free of all mortal blemishes, made him unable to do much more than what he was doing now. He couldn't even blink, too afraid to let his father out of his sight and blocking out the light of the room. Those _things_ would just come back. They would take him and–

And...

The swirl of knowledge, of power and strength, as little as he had been subjected to in comparison to the infinite wealth the Gate and its Keeper held, was beginning to settle, trickling down into his core and resting there, out of sight and now literally out of mind.

"Edward, are you alright?" Roy prodded. "Did you have a bad dream?" He gently placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. His dark eyes widened in surprise as a strangled yell erupted from the five-year old's lips. Even more shock filled him when the boy flung himself backwards until he hit the backboard of his bed.

Taking caution, Roy slowed his movements into deliberate but calm maneuvers. The closer he got, the more the child shook with unexplained trepidation. "It's alright, Ed. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here. Remember?"

It took a moment for the words to sink in, and realization of its truth struck the poor boy. Without further hesitation, Roy was glomped with such heavy force that both bodies went crashing off the bed and onto the floor. Roy ignored the pain in his back as he hugged his son tight to his chest, rubbing his small back with large hands as he whispered comforting words. Time passed in a slow metronome, the seconds ticking away, marked off by a wall clock in the bathroom directly across the hall.

The sniffles died away, gold eyes covered by thin layers of skin. Slowly the lids lifted and he blinked at the spinning room. He was feeling light-headed, but that was paradise compared to the near tearing apart of his mind moments earlier as he'd come out of his nightmare. Until his father had solidly reconnected him with reality, he had thought for some insane reason he was still in that light-dark place even with his eyes wide open. The dark of his father's hair and the feeling of hands on him was almost enough to break him and toss the pieces back into that hell.

With a smile, Ed pulled away, eyes glittering in relief as he looked at his father looking straight back at him. These were the familiar orbs of obsidian that he drew his strength from, that he relied on for hope and protection when he just couldn't seem to do it for himself. Strong arms remained around him, warming him from the inside out, his body relaxing as though his muscles were turning to jelly. Roy continued to rock the boy back and forth, sighing against his golden head. He gave the boy a peck on the head, doing what he had to, doing what he knew _would_ help Edward calm down.

Roy glanced down at the now calm child and wondered just what the hell kind of nightmare could this child have had that made him react so violently. Even he hadn't had any reactions as violent as this during or after Ishbal. _'Maes would've told me. He would've teased me about it just to lighten the mood and get me to talk.'_

He was tempted to do the same with Ed, but he had a feeling teasing him was the last thing he should to do. So instead he decided on just getting Edward's mind off of it for now. Later, when Edward was more open to conversation, _then_ he would broach the subject. But now wasn't the time.

"Hey, Eddie. You hungry?" The boy blinked blearily and nodded, blushing as his stomach spoke, more like growled, for him. Roy grinned and picked himself and his son up, holding him in his arms as he made his way to the stairs. _'Damn he's getting heavy!'_ Roy thought with an inward groan. But on he went, treading carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen, setting the boy in his seat. He spent almost a minute trying to pry the boy off his shirt, unhook his arms from his waist, and four other forms of attachment.

"I'll be right here, Ed. Now let go. I'm just going to get the food heated up, put in bowls, then I'll bring them over here for us to eat." Roy sighed in exasperation. "I'll be in sight. You'll be able to see me the entire time, alright?" Reluctantly the boy nodded and hesitated before letting go of the rumpled material of Roy's shirt.

As the military man turned away, he wondered what the hell had scared the boy bad enough to make him want to be with him almost obsessively. It must have been horrible. Was the nightmare of a fear of being abandoned and left alone? That was certainly what it seemed to point to. However, he had this strange feeling that it was far worse than simple fear of abandonment.

* * *

If you've taken the time out of your day to read, then you can take even less time out of your day to review. Please be kind and do so! Reviews fuel my fire of creativity and make me write more! Perhaps the more I get the faster I'll be able to type the next chapter up and the faster it'll be posted. (waggles brows with corny grin on face)

Sorry about the strange jumps in scenes before. I've fixed the scene breakers, my usual "FMA" eleven times. For some reason they kept disappearing. So, "......EDWARD......" and "......Roy......" are my alternatives.


End file.
